The present invention relates to a communication control unit.
Services such as a free dial and a collect call have recently been put to practical use on terminals employing public networks. The free dial service is one wherein when an unspecified communication terminal communicates with a communication target, communication charges are borne by the communication target while the collect call service is one wherein when a specified communication terminal speaks over the telephone with a communication target, communication charges are borne by the communication target.
In the conventional services stated above, a free dial function and a collect call function have not been owned by terminals but have been owned by switchboards
Communication companies, on the other hand, are supposed to start CALLER ID (a caller ID) service wherein an originator number is notified at the moment of arrival, and once this service starts, it is possible for the communication terminal to discriminate originators. In this case, however, the communication terminal owns neither the free dial function nor the collect call function, although it owns a discriminating function.